Tales Of A German Yankee
by Kisuke-chan
Summary: This is a tale of how a former composed now turned delinquent German High Schooler falls in love with the new Italian exchange student and how he helps him from not getting kicked out of school by the student council president. AU Gakuen OOC-Ness


Everything is turning into chaos for me. Random, I know but hey it's a story starter.

I don't think anyone realizes that I have a mental disorder (besides OCD but I'm what you consider "really German" so that's normal) but I doubt anyone would except for my brother. That is if he would stop watching that damn show about "cute" woodland creatures killing themselves or accidently killing others in the process of whatever stupid thing they're doing. Yet the idiot wonders why I feel like killing people (which I don't do, killing is bad like how crack is whack) if it wasn't for that damn show.

Sorry, getting sidetracked but anyway I believe I have a disorder. I may possibly have bipolar disorder or anything that involves anger for I tend to suddenly lash out on people.

You see, I've always done that.

When I think someone is being stupid or is becoming really annoying I tend to start yelling or when I get really annoyed I get physical and beat the shit out of them (especially since I tend to work out and would be considered an Aryan poster boy for Hitler) which basically means, I have no friends.

I get annoyed by everything and everyone so I'm an anti-social guy but truth be told I wish, I wasn't this way. I mean who would? I was already feared for being a tall, intimidating, buff German guy but knowing that I'll "kill" anyone that does something _I_ don't like makes me extremely anti-social.

And so this is why I became a delinquent. Yeah it doesn't explain much, does it?

Alright to make a long story short I thought that if I became a delinquent people would actually have, and I quote this from my bruder who thought of this for me, an "awesomer" reason to stay away from me.

I was at my wits end with this one. I was tired of people looking at me like I was a weirdo but now people will look at me and think I'm crazy.

Which, really, **REALLY** didn't help at all but it did give me one good thing.

I got friends. Well followers actually. Basically we made a gang.

I thought it was cool at first because then that meant that no one would try to fuck with us because we were so bad ass just being known that we were a gang.

That is, until other rival school gangs started challenging us… Because of my pride though, I agreed to these stupid things even though my conscious was yelling at me like my Opa would about the stupid decision I was making but for once in my life, I ignored it completely.

So what happened when we went?

We got our asses handed to us. Nah I'm fucking with you, we kicked there asses without breaking a sweat.

It was such a thrill, really. For once, it felt good doing something bad.

I usually follow by rules and regulations because my mind was drilled with that bull shit when I was younger (for Opa wanted me to be a soldier boy).

Ever since that fight though a whole bunch of other rival gangs decided to challenge us but in the end we kicked they're asses. Now the gang was really being well known and from what I heard, people decided to call us the Euro Gang or something gay like that because most of us were European (and very gay).

**But**! This story is not about my gang.

Well, not really but mostly not about it!

It's about… The person I fell in love with (and soon to be fiancé if he says yes) and how we met. Now because of him, my whole view on life is different. If it wasn't for him I'd most likely not be alive but I'll explain that later.

So it is now story time…. Let's begin the terrible story of, me, Ludwig Beildshmidt, the yankee, and how I met Feliciano Vargas, the new student.

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue…. Please review if I should continue this or not and I am soooo sorry that Luddy is so OOC but he has to have at least be a little different because he's a delinquent and all… He'll still be the total German neat freak we all love so please don't kill me! Thank you for reading and please I don't mind the crit…**


End file.
